Perfect Symmetry
by Meredith01
Summary: Sam discusses his job offer to join the Santos administration with his fiancee. Sam/Ainsley


Title: Perfect Symmetry

Author: Greer

Pairing: Sam/Ainsley

Spoilers: AU from S2/3 onward.

Synopsis: Sam discusses his job offer to join the Santos administration with his fiancee.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This is my first WW fic (I usually write for 'Without A Trace'), so my hands are sweaty as I post this. Please be nice! And if fluff isn't your thing, avoid this fic like the swine-flu.

* * *

The California sun was shrinking rapidly beyond the horizon as Sam Seaborn retreated into the lobby of his apartment building and began a slow ascent of the stairs to his first floor apartment.

Briefcase in hand, he took each step slowly and pensively as his mind continued to process the events of the day.

His meeting with Josh had at first been essentially viewed with disregard. It was merely a meeting with an old friend, a chance to briefly catch up on the events of each others lives and the perfect opportunity to remind his ex-colleague that a return to the west wing would not be on the cards.

Sam had of course been instantly struck by the perfect symmetry of events; here he was once again, an Attorney at a prestigious law firm, earning a sizeable paycheck each month and about to be married to a woman he was very much in love with.

Back when he had first heard Josh's assurance that the new President Elect was 'the real deal', he had been a young, idealistic lawyer, struggling to find any sort of personal satisfaction in corporate trenches were his love of eloquent language had been utilised only to formalise airtight liability shields and contracts . The chance to somehow make a difference, to serve his country and his President had been too much to pass up and despite the qualms of his then fiancée, he had found himself merely a month later in the lobby of the White House. Of course a little while after that, he had found himself a bachelor once again.

He had been surprised at the pang of doubt he had felt as he had met Josh that morning, surprised at the realisation that he really did miss the life he had so hastily left behind. He missed the sense of unity, of family, the banter and excitement that he now remembered afresh, as familiar names were once again spoken aloud.

It had come as something of a shock when he found the words 'I'll think about it' leaving his lips, he had after all, merely intended to thank Josh for his offer but firmly turn him down.

_'Deputy chief of Staff. You're me, to my Leo. Think about it.'_

And with that, Sam had found himself inexplicably and suddenly confused and faced yet again with a life changing decision.

Sam reached into his pocket for his keys and slowly pushed the key into the lock, easing the door open and smiling at the rush of warm air that suddenly assaulted his cheeks. The heady and pungent aroma of a slow cooking meal instantly pervaded his nostrils and the quiet rumble of his stomach reminded him that yet again he had skipped lunch and would be grateful for the home cooked meal that now welcomed him home with such wonderfully enticing smells.

Placing his briefcase down on the small table in the hall, Sam paused to look in the rather ornate guilt mirror that hung suspended on the wall above it and gave his appearance a cursory gaze. He inexplicably found himself examining his hair line, sighing in relief as his fingers raked through a thick thatch of dark hair. Tossing his glasses onto the top of the glass table, he hooked his finger through the knot in his tie and tugged it languidly away from his collar, allowing his gaze to rest on the framed photographs that greeted him as his own smile and that of a pretty blonde peered back at him from behind the glass.

Sam paused as he heard music playing loudly from the kitchen and he chuckled quietly to himself as he heard the singer joined by the enthusiastic efforts of the future Mrs. Seaborn.

Leaning against the frame of the kitchen door, Sam folded his arms across his chest and let his gaze wander idly over the figure of the petite woman before him. She had, as of yet, failed to notice his presence and so it allowed him to once again reacquaint himself with the features he had already lovingly committed to memory.

He smiled as he watched her hips swaying to the rhythm of the music, her bare feet stepped in time to the beat and the bright pink of her toenails were a stark contrast to the terracotta tiles of the floor. She continued on, unaware of her audience and turned to open the refrigerator door, her hips still following the infectious rhythm as she sang her duet into the icebox and foraged hastily for a missing ingredient.

With a triumphant 'Aha!' she turned on her heel and found herself staring in shock at the figure in the doorway who greeted her with an apologetic smile at her sudden gasp of surprise.

Placing her free hand over her chest she blew out an unsteady breath and winced, "Oh my lord, Sam. You scared me half to death!"

Sam whispered a quiet 'sorry' and watched as she placed the carton of cream onto the counter, turned down the radio and walked toward him, the smile on her face assuring him that all was forgiven.

"You're..." he breathed, laughing at her entertaining display and shaking his head as he found once again that words were failing him. For a man who had once made his living writing speeches for the leader of the free world, he was frequently amazed at how merely a smile from this woman could leave him mute.

"Enchanting?" she supplied hopefully, looping her arms around his neck and stepping into the embrace his open arms offered her.

Sam hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Actually, yes."

She smiled in evident approval of his answer and placed her palms flat against his chest as he held her securely around the waist, his hands moving slowly up and down her sides in an affectionate gesture.

"So, how did your meeting go?" she asked eagerly, an eyebrow cocked expectantly as she peered up at him with obvious impatience. But then patience had never been a virtue Ainsley Hayes could have been accused of possessing.

Sam shrugged non-committally, "I'm pretty sure Fletcher and McDonald will agree to the terms we hammered out, I..." he began, smiling as he caught the distinct expression of exasperation that crossed her pretty face.

"The _other_ meeting, Sam," she drawled in mild annoyance, turning her head to monitor the progress of the pot of bubbling pasta sauce that sat on the nearby stove.

Sam sighed as she extracted herself from his arms and he watched her stirring the delicious smelling concoction and adjust the heat. Deciding to forgo any details she might find unnecessary he merely dug his hands in his pockets and leant back against the kitchen counter.

"Deputy Chief of Staff."

He winced and laughed softly as Ainsley let out an excited squeal and she tossed the towel she had been drying her hands on hurriedly onto the counter before throwing her arms around his neck once again.

"Sam, that's great!!" she enthused, her green eyes dancing with excitement as she beamed up at him.

Sam nodded cautiously and cocked his head at her in apparent suspicion, "Are you happy because he offered me Deputy Chief of Staff, or because you were right?"

When they had discussed the possibilities of his meeting with Josh the previous evening, Ainsley had been strangely certain that the offer would be one Sam would not want to refuse and had adamantly suggested that a promotion to a more senior staff position would likely be part of Josh's hard sell. He hated when she was right, and that seemed to happen more than he would like.

Ainsley shrugged and smiled up at him charmingly, "A little of both. Don't worry, I plan to find the perfect moment to slip in an 'I told you so'," she assured him, kissing his cheek briefly before walking back over toward the stove.

Sam smiled at her victorious smirk and watched her once again busy herself with stirring a handful of herbs into the sauce, "I told him I'd think about it," he announced non-committally.

Ainsley didn't react to his statement and instead turned to him with a small helping of sauce on the end of the wooden spoon which she eagerly proffered

"Good?" she asked, watching him dutifully eat the offered sample.

"Good," he nodded, reaching out and gently grasping her wrist so he could hold her still to steal a kiss.

He had been somewhat thrilled to discover that as well as being an industrious eater, she was also something of an accomplished chef.

Ainsley placed the spoon back down on the counter and returned the lid to the saucepan before she turned once again to face him and planted her hands on her hips.

"What's there to think about?" she shrugged, letting him know in no uncertain terms that they were going to discuss his new job offer until she was satisfied he had given her a truthful and thorough answer.

Sam folded his arms across his chest and widened his blue eyes expressively, "Well, we have a life here for one. The apartment, our jobs..." he scuffed his foot along the tiled floor and remained momentarily silent before adding, "I can't ask you to move clear across country for me again, Ains. I want you to be happy, I want _us_ to be happy. Last time I accepted Josh's offer I ended up single and miserable. I'm not going to make that same mistake again, not with you."

Ainsley waited for him to lift his gaze to her face before she rewarded him with a gentle smile and slipped her arms around his waist. "Oh, Sam," she sighed softly, feeling all his past insecurities expressed wordlessly in the tightness of his embrace.

Sam leant his chin lightly on the top of her head, holding her body flush against his as he released a long held breath and let the familiar and comforting scent of her perfume calm him.

"Well," Ainsley said brightly, finally shattering the silence as she peered up at him uncertainly, "I think I might just have a solution to that particular quandary."

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously and playfully pinched her waist as he held her, "Go on..."

Ainsley look set to burst with excitement as she was unsuccessful in preventing a wide, beaming smile from settling on her lips, "You, my friend, are looking at the new White House Counsel," she stated with unchecked enthusiasm and pride, "I mean, I haven't officially accepted yet, but... the job's mine if I want it."

Sam looked momentarily stunned and simply shook his head as if he hadn't understood her, "Wait, does Josh know about this?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded in affirmation, shrugging with an impish smile as she added mischievously, "so this time, we could say you'd be following _me_ across the country and all would be right with the world."

Sam laughed softly at her reasoning and took a deep breath, running his hands over her back in slow circles as he took time to process her news, "And Josh, he knows about us?"

Ainsley narrowed her eyes and glanced briefly to the side as she deliberated over his question, "I believe I might have, at some point, have made him aware of our situation, yes."

Sam's eyebrows raised in amusement, "Which means..."

"He knows," she said quickly, returning her hands to his chest as she awaited a response and looked up at him impassively.

Sam sighed and shook his head as he realised just how much self-control Josh must have exerted not to have commented on his friend's impending marriage to a Republican. Bipartisanship was not something Josh relished in the political arena - Sam could only guess as to his thoughts on bipartisan marriages.

"I feel like I'm being..." he began, blinking in surprise as Ainsley hurriedly finished his sentence.

"...Given an amazing opportunity to serve your country, fulfil your patriotic duty and say with unchecked pride that you, Samuel Seaborn, once again serve at the pleasure of the President of the United States of America?" she supplied helpfully, stifling a smile at the expression that crossed his handsome face.

"I was going to say 'rail roaded', but okay." Sam countered in surprise, amazed that she had managed such an eloquent sentence without pausing for breath.

Ainsley rolled her eyes and leant her body flush against his as her hands crept slowly up his chest and she let her lips hover mere inches from him, "_Sam_," she sighed, impatient for him to admit that he did indeed want this new job.

"That won't work," Sam tried to sound firm in his reply, but found his head leaning in closer to hers as his body betrayed him and his eyes stared hungrily at her lips.

Ainsley smiled and nodded slowly, her fingertips dancing lightly over the back of his neck as she eyed him seductively, "_Yes it will, Sam_."

Sam groaned reproachfully as he pulled her closer, finally closing the distance that remained between their lips as he kissed her eagerly, spurred on in his efforts by the gentle moans of approval his kisses elicited from her.

Drawing back from him slowly, Ainsley let her palm flutter slowly to his cheek and she brushed her thumb tenderly over his skin as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"What do you want, Sam?" she asked simply, hoping the intimacy of the moment would force him to be truthful.

A brief smile crossed his lips as he gazed down at her and closed his eyes at the feel of her gentle fingers against his skin, "You."

"You've got me. What else?" she asked, sighing contentedly as he drew back to hold her gaze and pushed her hair gently behind her ear.

Sam saw his answer already written in her eyes and he merely nodded as she smiled up at him knowingly. He felt a familiar sense of excitement and adrenaline overcome him as he found himself edging closer to voicing the decision they had both already made.

"You remember that it rains a lot on the east coast?" he checked, half-heartedly, apparently trying to dissuade both Ainsley and himself.

"So, I'll buy an umbrella," she replied brightly, "besides, I look cute in galoshes."

"And you realise that the White House is one of the primary targets for international terrorists?" he knew he was reaching with that one, but the amused expression on her face made his creative efforts worthwhile.

"The San Andreas fault runs approximately 1,300 kilometers through the state of California," she countered.

"California has a Republican Governor."

"The _United States_ has a Republican Senate," she replied snootily.

Sam smirked and feigned a look of apparent disdain, "The mother ship calling you home?"

He ignored her pointed glare and carried on undeterred, "We'd both have to take a sizeable pay cut."

"We have savings," she shrugged.

"Well, we said we were maybe gonna think about having a baby next year," a sentimental smile appeared on his face as his thoughts briefly wandered to the little family they had talked about and he imagined the blonde haired, blue eyed, bipartisan babies that were in their future.

Ainsley laughed and arched a finely plucked eyebrow, "I'm fairly certain that babies aren't illegal in the state of Virginia."

Sam nodded lamely, realising he had exhausted every possible veto he could come up with. Although he wanted to take this job, he wanted Ainsley to be sure that she wanted it too. He was going nowhere without her and moving back to DC would be a major upheaval.

Ainsley sighed and appeared bored of their verbal volleying, "You miss it, Sam, you know you do. God, even I miss it and I spent half my time in the basement!"

"Ah, well that's because you're a blonde, Republican girl and nobody liked you," he grinned charmingly.

"You liked me fine, I seem to recall," she informed him snootily, glancing at the diamond ring on her finger with a pointed smile.

Sam followed her gaze to her hand and mirrored her smile, suddenly finding himself snapped out of his own thoughts as she lifted his chin to enable her to hold his gaze.

"You were meant to be in the White House, Sam. You know it, I know it... Jed Bartlet knew it. You belong in politics..."

"Ains, I don't know if I'd ever want to run again," he shook his head ruefully, remembering the circumstances of his catastrophic attempt at running for congress in the 47th. He wasn't sure he wanted to put his future family or indeed himself, through another campaign.

"Okay," Ainsley nodded sympathetically, knowing Sam well enough to realise that one day his ambition would over-ride his wounded pride and trepidation, "I'm just saying that if you ever do decide you want to run again, I'll support you. Not promising I'll vote for you, but..." she giggled playfully, "besides, don't you think I'd make an adorable First Lady?"

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement, planting an affectionate kiss to her forehead. Whilst he appreciated her arguably overestimated belief in his political prowess, the idea of running for congress again, let alone the presidency, seemed a far flung proposition.

"I do. Just don't go picking out any White House china patterns yet, okay?"

Ainsley smiled and allowed him a few moments of silence as she watched him clearly deliberating, widening her eyes expectantly as he finally seemed to muster a voice for his feelings.

"I want to do this, Ainsley. I want to go back," he finally admitted, feeling all manner of anxieties and concerns beginning to surface.

"Then let's do it," she replied simply, trying to convey with her eyes that she intended to be there beside him. She wasn't Lisa, she wouldn't leave him. "Let's go home, Sam."

He held her green-eyed gaze and then simply nodded, a relieved smile washing over his face, "I guess I'll call Josh tomorrow."

"No," Ainsley drawled, "you'll call him tonight, after dinner."

"I'll call him tonight, after dinner."

"Good idea," she grinned, arching a eyebrow as she leant up and brushed her lips against his before she wandered over to the stove again and lifted the lid on the saucepan to examine it's contents.

The strains of a ballad playing on the radio suddenly caught her attention and she hurried to turn the volume up, "Oh, I love this song," she enthused, extending her hand toward Sam in a 'come hither' gesture.

"Dance with me, Sam."

Sam smiled sentimentally and nodded, reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms as he had wanted to do all those years before.

The bubbling saucepan and all thoughts of dinner were suddenly ignored as they became happily lost in the melody and in the safety of each others embrace and as he held the woman he loved in his arms, Sam Seaborn once again mused upon the perfect symmetry of events.

* * *

**Thanks for reading/reviewing, your thoughts are appreciated. (And to Alix33, for pointing out that Ainsley was in fact being perfectly eloquent in her interruption).**


End file.
